1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beds for vehicles and, more specifically, to an integrated bed side step assembly for a bed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a bed for a vehicle such as a pick-up truck. Typically, the bed is rectangular in shape to define a cargo area and is closed at the end by a tailgate. The tailgate is hinged to the bed to have an upright position to close the end of the bed and a down position to open the end of the bed.
It is known to provide an opening in a side of a bed of a vehicle such as a pick-up truck. An example of such a pick-up truck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,096. In this patent, the pick-up truck has an opening in a side of the bed and a door mounted to the side of the bed to allow occupant ingress and egress to the bed of the pick-up truck.
One disadvantage of the above pick-up truck is that it does not allow stepped access to the bed. Another disadvantage is that the above pick-up truck does not provide access to the b ed when a cap is place over the bed of the pick-up truck. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a pick-up truck with a bed access step and opening and one that can also be used with a cap over the bed of the pick-up truck.
Accordingly, the present invention is an integrated bed side step assembly for a vehicle having a bed. The integrated bed side step assembly includes a body opening assembly forming one side of the bed and having an opening extending therethrough above a floor of the bed to allow access to an interior of the bed. The integrated bed side step assembly also includes a door assembly operatively cooperating with the body opening assembly to open and close the opening and having at least one step to allow an operator to step up into and access the interior of the bed.
One advantage of the present invention is that an integrated bed side step assembly is provided for a vehicle such as a pick-up truck. Another advantage of the present invention is that the integrated bed side step assembly has an opening in a side of a bed of a pick-up truck and a side access door that allows occupants to simply step into the bed and to access cargo placed in the bed of the pick-up truck. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the integrated bed side step assembly incorporates a side access door for a bed of a pick-up truck that provides occupants with an unique step into the bed and provides access to the bed from the side of the bed of the pick-up truck. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the integrated bed side step assembly can also be used with a cap over the bed of the pick-up truck.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.